The Gears Of Life
by SandMann
Summary: It is odd how one event can bring a family together. When no hope seems to be there; when god has abandoned you while you lay broken and alone with no family to turn to and no friends to save you.    NO PAIRINGS! CRAP FIC! BERLIN WALL! GERMANIA AND HRE!


**A/N: Just a short story that I was itching to quickly write. Nothing great or remotly amazing. But enjoy.**

** And I still belive HRE=Germany!**

* * *

It is odd how one event can bring a family together. When no hope seems to be there; when god has abandoned you while you lay broken and alone with no family to turn to and no friends to save you. It is truly queer when your last struggling breath that someone comes for you, lends a hand and you realize it is someone who had always been there. One man or woman who had guided you away from war and pain yet you ignore them. You do not listen to their words of wisdom for you think you are better than them that you know what you are doing even though you truly do not. However the person smiles sadly and waits in the shadows to be your guardian angel till they dissolve away only able to look after you.

It is truly a queer thing, human minds that is. Or any things mind. We allow ourselves to be stomped upon, spit on, hated, and hurt all for those we love and when those love ones need us we are there. We hold them in our gentle embrace as they cry and beg for forgiveness. We take them away from the painful scene and nurture them as if it was a bird with a broken wing. Sometimes they leave you afterwards and speak not a word of it. Sometimes they remember your deeds and grow closer to you. When they grow closer to you then realize that bond. The bond can be anything from lover, friendship or family. When it happens a warm feeling resides in your chest and you know it will last for a long time.

This bond…

Time seemed to have no meaning for Germany. He was alone and no one cared. Italy, America and England came by to visit Germany but what good was that? He felt like an empty shell, especially when he looked at that ugly wall that separated him and East Germany. He and his brother who was he mentor, best friend, brother and only family he truly knew. OF course Germany knew there was two others in his family but those two were part of history and never showed their face. Germania and the Holy Roman Empire, better off dead and whereabouts unknown.

However Germany never expected to see what he saw upon that one day.

It was November 8th 1989 and the Berlin wall came down. Germany's heart fluttered as he saw the stream of people, his people, stream in. Tears found its way down everyone's face as those who were once caged were free, looking for the remainder of their own family. Names rang in the cold November sky and Germany soon joined in. Oddly enough he heard two other voices calling for the same person. The very person he was calling. It did not bother him for all he wanted was his brother back from Russia.

More people streamed past the wall. Germany searched for the familiar head amongst the crowd and did not see anyone. His hopes were slowly failing, till he felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder in comfort. In shock he whipped around to see a small boy upon a male shoulder the faces he knew only from dream but he knew who they were. How could he mistake the pale features, blonde hair with one single braid and those shimmering blue eyes with a barbaric intent or the short blond hair that laid a mess and noble blue eyes? Both of them were like a figure of him at different stages of life.

No words came from Germany's mouth. Was it shock? Or was it not that these two who had never once been part of his life was now here? Was it just one sick twisted dream or something else? Germany always felt like someone was watching him, especially during World War Two. In Stalingrad Russia had him but something happed that made Russia turn and forget about Germany. D Day, someone shot Germany in the leg and he passed out on the ground after trying to get away due to lack of blood. When he awoke he was in Berlin. Even in the Battle for Berlin, when his Führer refused to leave and sent his men on suicide missions, Germany was pulled away from the worst.

Those times made no sense to the German. But now as he slowly pieced everything together it did.

Germania smiled softly as he let his hand fall away. Instantly his eyes narrowed as in pure hate; the next wave came in the very back stood a tall male with something that resembled a broken doll. The male had a sick and twisted grin upon his face as he left the wheel chair. Instantly Germania and Germany move to the broken "doll" horror in both their faces.

Prussia was nothing more than skin on bones. Caked on blood covered his hair making the once snow white hair look rusty. Bones jutted out of the sickly colored skin and his breath ragged and pained. But he could not help but to smile as he watched his family come to him.

When the two Germans came to Prussia they were both panting, Germania the first to catch his breath and begin to look for Russia. However Prussia weekly grabbed onto his sleeve. He did not want his family to part. It was he who pushed them away first; he who hate Germania and The Holy Roman Empire for no absolute reason. Yet Germania and HRE was always there protecting him from the worst. It was well known between the three that Hitler found Prussia better off dead. Yet Hitler never made a move against him. Maybe that was because a certain ex-nation stood over the cowering man with a sword threatening him.

Just maybe.

"D..Do not leave," The words were weak words that never came from such a once strong nation. But he needed his family for behind that wall only nightmares happened; not sweet dreams.

~2010~

Almost 21 years since the fall of the Berlin wall. Germania left Prussia's side when he left consciousness and smacked some since into Russia. Now Russia has become afraid of the small yet big German family. No one likes to tango with Germania now and his presence in the world conferences are known for he is usually with Prussia who only comes because he can. Italy was surprised to see HRE and Italy basically moved in with Germany to talk to HRE.

As Germany thinks about it he finds it odd. One little event put the ears in motion causing various events to happen. World war one and two were part of the gears of life. The Berlin walls fall was a big part that turned the gears about and now everything was moving smoothly. The economy sucked, but what are you to expect? America was still annoying but that was just America. The only thing that did not run so smoothly was the household. Prussia, Italy, and HRE seemed to make everything hell together. Germania remained silent most of the times but when there was a mess everyone must fear him.

But hey it was Germany's family. He was no longer alone and that was all that mattered.

A crash rang from the living room. Germany's head turned automatically. "GILBERT!"

Okay maybe not always.


End file.
